La Amenaza del Duende
by WandaDido
Summary: CAPITULO 7 - El Duende reaparece y con él los problemas para Spiderman, Peter y MJ... podrán salvarse esta vez¿? Léelo y averígualo (Me vendo mal asíque no le hagas caso a este pésimo resumen... xDD) CUANTOS MAS REVIEWS ANTES EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER
1. Capítulo 1

_Wola, wola... jojojo... como tais¿? Yo por aquí, perdía del tó... xD Esperando pacientemente (muy pacientemente .U) a que llegue la 3º parte de Spidey . para volver a verlo en acción ò.ó en fin, mientras tanto nos tomamos un cafecito y leemos un poco de este fic... os parece¿? :p_

****

**- CAPÍTULO 1 -**

****

Verlo salir por la ventana con el traje de Spiderman le produjo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ya que aún era la segunda vez que lo veía vestido de superhéroe desde que conocía el secreto de Peter Parker. Aún llevaba puesto el traje de novia de la que iba a ser su boda y la verdad es que se sentía un poco ridícula e incómoda aún a sabiendas que nadie la veía. Decidió esperar a que volviera Peter y luego hablarían de lo que hacer a partir de ese momento, aunque sabía que lo primero que le iba a decir Peter era que tenía que ir a dar explicaciones en persona porque una nota no arregla los desperfectos de un plantón el mismo día de tu boda. Suspirando, Mary Jane Watson se sentó sobre la cama y observó detenidamente la habitación. Era vieja y estaba destartalada, además de caótica y desordenada. Las paredes tenían algunos recortes de periódico y a un lado de la ventana colgaba un cordel lleno de papel fotográfico con imágenes de Spiderman. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al otro lado del cuarto había un armario abierto completamente, sólo tenía un par de pantalones y varias camisas.

'Hola pelirroja' dijo una voz muy conocida para ella. Mary Jane se giró y distinguió la silueta del superhéroe recortada por el sol, estaba allí, apoyado con sus cuatro extremidades en el marco de la ventana y sonreía, sabía que sonreía aunque no podía verle la cara por la máscara. Ella no contestó, simplemente se levantó y se acercó a él.

'¿Cómo ha ido?' preguntó MJ quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Spiderman carraspeó moviéndose ligeramente hacia delante 'Como siempre' dijo soltándose de los brazos de ella y saltando finalmente al interior de la habitación de la que llevaba más de dos meses sin pagar el alquiler. Una vez al resguardo de posibles miradas curiosas de la calle se quitó la máscara, dejando que su rostro acariciara el aire exterior y recuperara el color normal. Estaba fatigado, hacía mucho calor. Se volvió hacia Mary Jane y la escrutó con la mirada. '¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer ahora?'

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. 'Tendré que ir a hablar con John y le explicaré todo' Peter le dirigió una mirada de sobresalto 'Le diré la verdad, que estoy enamorada de otro y que es por eso que no puedo casarme con él. Seguro que lo entender

'Pero su padre no' cortó Peter recordando lo impaciente que se había mostrado su jefe durante la semana anterior a la boda 'Jonnah Jameson me matará si sabe que su hijo no se ha casado por mi culpa... odia a Spiderman, no me gustaría que odiara también a Peter Parker...'

MJ se quedó pensativa unos segundos. 'No le diré quién es, tampoco tiene por qué saberlo' resolvió.

A Peter pareció agradarle esa idea '¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Sería mejor que fueras ahora mismo, con suerte aún estarán en la iglesia'

'¿Ahora?' protestó MJ cruzándose de brazos, pero la cara que puso Peter pareció darle el empujón que necesitaba 'Está bien, está bien... pero antes me gustaría cambiarme. No quiero que todo el mundo se me quede mirando...'

'Eres famosa, deberías estar acostumbrada'

'Creo que entre nosotros dos aún hay alguien más famoso que yo...' comentó como si no supiera de quién hablar 'No tienes ropa para prestarme, ¿verdad?'

'No. Apenas tengo para mí...' contestó Peter intentando encontrar una solución al problema 'Llamamos a un taxi y nos vamos a casa de tu tía, allí te cambias y vas a ver a John'

A Mary Jane se le iluminó la cara '¿Un taxi? ¿No tardaríamos menos tiempo si...?' la frase quedó colgando. Peter esperó a que terminara.

'¿Si...?' repitió él sin darse cuenta de lo que MJ estaba insinuando. Ella hizo un gesto con las manos, imitando a Spiderman. '¿Quieres que te lleve?' exclamó Peter sorprendido 'Creí que no te gustaban demasiado las alturas'

'Bueno... pero tal vez si me siento segura ese miedo se me pase...' dijo ella sonriendo y poniendo la mejor cara de ángel que sabía poner.

'De acuerdo...'

---------

En una habitación a mucha distancia de allí alguien ultimaba los preparativos para el plan que tenía pensado llevar a cabo lo antes posible... la silueta se movía ágilmente, como una pantera, y una risa aguda resonaba entre las cuatro paredes de piedra húmeda. Faltaba poco... muy poco, repetía la voz entre risotadas.

- **NOTAS -**

****

_En fin, este capítulo se acaba por ahora... pronto subiré más porque el siguiente ya lo tengo preparado... los sucesos creo que irán sucediendo un poco... 'rápidos' porque no tengo tiempo para extenderme demasiado... así que supongo que este fic no durará demasiado, por lo menos de un principio. En el capítulo siguiente ya aparecerá la acción porque sé que este puede resultar un poco soso... pero weno, habrá que esperar un poquito... no seáis impacientes._

_Un saludo._

_Tai-chan_


	2. Capítulo 2

****

****

**Capítulo 2:**

****

****

Habían pasado casi dos meses y el recuerdo de la lucha contra Octopus era vago en su memoria, es más, estaba oculto bajo toneladas de emociones alegres que había experimentando con Mary Jane desde entonces. Todo parecía ir bien por fin, no había grandes alarmas en la ciudad y su vida privada y profesional se compaginaban bastante bien. El no tener que inventarse absurdas explicaciones por sus retrasos a las citas hacía que su mente estuviera más relajada y con eso, pudiera soportar mucho mejor las miradas inquisitorias de su jefe del Daily Bugle, quien estaba aún molesto por el plantón que MJ le había dado a su hijo a pesar de que no conocía la identidad del hombre causante de ello. Peter no hacía más que sonreír cada vez que entraba en su despacho, aunque sabía que algún día su jefe se enteraría de la verdadera historia de Mary Jane y sería mucho peor que cuando, siendo Spiderman, lo había colgado de un gancho...

Spiderman sobrevolaba, casi literalmente, las calles del ruidoso centro de la gran manzana. Los conductores, agobiados de tanto tráfico, hacían sonar sus claxons en señal de desesperación, y los transeúntes elevaban sus miradas al cielo, donde se iba recortando la figura del héroe de la ciudad de Nueva York, que saltaba con agilidad de un edificio a otro, soltando telas de araña en los lugares precisos y apoyándose en las paredes oportunas.

El sonido de varios coches patrulla resonó por encima del murmullo callejero. Varios coches de policía acababan de aparecer por el final de la calle y apunto estuvieron de colisionar con la fila de automóviles que aguardaban a que el semáforo les diera el visto bueno para arrancar de nuevo. Spiderman bajó de las alturas y se colgó sobre uno de los coches de policía.

'¿Qué ocurre?' se interesó mientras el conductor y el copiloto del auto no paraban de gritar, uno por el aparato de radio que llevaba y el otro dirigiendo todas sus quejas hacia el tumulto que tenía frente a su coche. Fue el de la radio el que le contestó.

'Acaban de atracar el Central Bank. Según la información que tenemos están acorralados en el edificio Bizent' Spiderman hizo cálculos, el edificio del que hablaban estaba a un par de manzanas de allí, no tardaría ni un minuto en llegar.

'¿Algo más?' preguntó antes de salir. Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza.

Efectivamente, el edificio Bizent estaba repleto de coches patrulla, las sirenas resonaban atrozmente y Peter se preguntó cómo diablos no las había escuchado desde donde estaba. Los policías rodeaban la entrada y habían puesto a su alrededor un cordón policial de advertencia, además la gente de los alrededores estaba siendo obligada a despejar la zona, enterándose de las órdenes a través de un ampliador de voz. '¿Tan grave es?' se preguntó a sí mismo descendiendo de las alturas hasta posarse en una farola frente a la entrada. Incluso las cadenas de televisión habían llegado, al parecer había sido uno de los últimos en enterarse de lo sucedido.

**---------**

********

Contenta de haber salido temprano de los ensayos Mary Jane había tenido tiempo de hacer la compra y se dirigía a casa cuando se enteró, por medio del escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos que lucía una imponente televisión de última generación, que acababan de llevarse más de 750.000 dólares del banco central y que los atracadores estaban acorralados en uno de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad, donde se encontraban las oficinas más prestigiosas y donde se llevaban a cabo decisiones que determinaban, en ocasiones, las intervenciones más relevantes del país. No le hubiera dado mayor importancia si no hubiera visto un primer plano de Spiderman, que en aquellos momentos parecía hablar con el oficial de policía para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Al verlo una inquietud pareció dominar su cuerpo y se estremeció. La imagen del héroe desapareció y dio paso a una reportera de mediana edad ataviada con un traje marrón oscuro.

'Según informes policiales los atracadores permanecen aún en el interior del edificio. Los negociadores están en vías de contacto con el que parece ser el jefe pero éste se niega a cooperar. Pide un helicóptero para huir del edificio Bizent, situado detrás mía. Al parecer tienen una bomba que no dudarán en detonar. Spiderman ha aparecido hace escasos instantes y ahora está hablando con el Teniente Niel'

La periodista mantenía una voz lineal y sin sobresaltos como si lo que estuviera contando fuera ajeno a su vida, parecía no darse cuenta de que, si la información era cierta y allí había una bomba, todo podría explotar sin remedio, matando a cientos de inocentes. Sin embargo, MJ no pensaba en los cientos de personas que había allí, sino tan solo en una; Peter. Sentía un profundo desasosiego que no sabría describir, cuando antes veía a Spiderman no se le ocurría pensar que debajo de aquel traje de superhéroe descansaba un hombre... ahora que lo sabía preferiría no tener conocimiento de ello. Por un momento desfilaron por su mente todos los momentos que había presenciado de las peripecias del hombre-araña, no recordaba ninguna que fuera poco arriesgada o peligrosa... y sintió un escalofrío.

'No te preocupes' dijo una voz a su lado. De pronto Mary Jane se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor había varias personas mirando la televisión como ella para enterarse de todo. Había sido la madre de un niño. 'Spiderman no dejará que nada pase, salvará a todo el mundo' intentó tranquilizar a su hijo, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

'¿Y quién lo salvará a él?' preguntó el chaval, que no debía de tener más de seis años. MJ se hacía la misma pregunta y recordó las palabras que había pronunciado un par de meses antes cuando había irrumpido en la casa de Peter con el traje de novia. No pudo más que sonreír.

Mientras aquella mujer trataba de serenar a su hijo la cadena de televisión seguía retransmitiendo en directo. Spiderman acababa de desaparecer por una de las ventanas del gran edificio. Un minuto más tarde Mary Jane decidió que era ya suficiente y, pidiendo un taxi, se encaminó hacia allí. Como no estaba demasiado lejos el trayecto solo duró diez minutos pero aun tuvo que caminar dos calles, puesto que el conductor se había negado a acercarla más a causa de la amenaza de bomba. Durante el camino fue informada de todo por la radio que llevaba conectada el taxista. Aún no se sabía nada.

Cuando por fin llegó al edificio Bizent se asombró de la poca gente que quedaba, muchos de los medios de comunicación habían sido desplazados varios cientos de metros más allá de su posición inicial y la policía continuaba intentando despejar la zona circundante. No había ni rastro de Spiderman y MJ preguntó a uno de los agentes que rondaban por allí. Éste la observó mordazmente.

'Señorita, ya tendrá otra ocasión para conocer a Spiderman, estar aquí es muy peligroso. Mejor váyase y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo' Mary Jane no se movió ni un ápice y el policía insistió.

'¿¡Dónde está Spiderman!?' repitió por tercera vez MJ algo más alterada que antes. El hombre movió negativamente la cabeza y rosmó unas palabras que ella entendió perfectamente pero prefirió ignorar, luego la condujo nuevamente hacia el exterior del círculo, saltando la cinta amarilla que impedía el paso a cualquiera ajeno al cuerpo policial.

'Ahora lárguese' ordenó soltándole el brazo a la espera de que ella se girara y se marchara. Mary Jane así lo hizo, pero cambió su rumbo en cuanto el policía se dio media vuelta y regresó a su sitio.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Esperar a que Spiderman saliera sabía que no la tranquilizaría, quería entrar y saber qué estaba pasando dentro y por qué tardaban tanto en salir... pero no era seguro. Peter ya le había advertido de situaciones semejantes y le había prohibido tajantemente que hiciera algo. 'Si tú estás en medio no puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo' había dicho en una ocasión... y tenía razón pero no podía quedarse quieta de brazos cruzados a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

**---------**

********

Aún no podía creerlo. Estaba frente a él, hablándole, recriminándole todo lo que había hecho antes... el Duende Verde... y no podía moverse. Le habían tendido una trampa y en esos instantes estaba preso por una sustancia viscosa aunque desde hacía un par de minutos estaba notando que esa masa estaba haciéndose más líquida y que podía moverse con más facilidad. El Duende parecía no darse cuenta. Debajo de la máscara el superhéroe sonrió por primera vez en veinte minutos.

El Duende se volteó poniéndose de espaldas a él y de su nave voladora, ahora aún más grande y potente que la que recordaba, sacó un aparato del tamaño de una caja de zapatos 'Ahora vas a tener que decidir, Spiderman' dijo maliciosamente fijando aquellos terribles ojos amarillos en él 'La masa viscosa está perdiendo su efecto, en pocos minutos se deshará totalmente y quedarás libre pero para entonces tendrás otro problema aún mayor...' explicó oprimiendo unos botones del artefacto. 'Te doy... diez minutos' dijo mientras terminaba de ensamblar la bomba 'Luego esta cosita hará –boom- y todo lo que esté en un radio de 500 metros quedará destruido, puede parecer poco pero medio kilómetro en medio de una ciudad... ya me dirás lo que pasa'

'Oh, qué creativo...' interrumpió el hombre araña aparentando tranquilidad, pero su mente en realidad ya estaba pensando en una manera de librarse de aquel explosivo.

'Hasta pronto... Spiderman...' exclamó con su voz aguda el Duende al tiempo que conectaba la marcha atrás de la bomba. Acto seguido montó en su nave y salió volando por la ventana sin parar de reír.

EL RINCON DE TAI-CHAN 

_Cucurrusuuuuuuu!! Hahaha... wola wola!! nn Aquí está este segundo capítulo, la acción ha comenzado como prometí pero aún queda... pero hay que dosificarla que mucha de golpe es peligrosa xDD. Os ha gustado¿? Espero que si!! Y espero también que dejéis review después de leerlo, que sino me enfado (Tai-chan hace pucheritos... xD). Muchas asias a los que ya lo habéis dejado!! Me hizo mucha ilusión... de verdad!! _

_El título de esta sección es cutrísimo pero me hace gracia, hahaha... no me hagáis casooooooooooo!!! Que ya sabéis que a veces se me va la olla... tikitiki xD y más ahora que llegan las Navidades... qué horror!! Ya he visto tiendas con los adornos puestos... pero si aún quedan casi 2 meses!!! Me sacan de quicio... ¬¬ este consumismo... xDD En fin, dejo de hablar que el aburrimiento que tengo no os lo quiero contagiar... y si sigo hablando aún va a ser más grande este trozo que el capítulo en sí (eso sí que sería penoso xDD) así que nada, hasta la próximaaaaaaaaaaa!! Y dejad review pliiiiizzzzz!!!! Sino me haréis desgraciada VV xDDD _

_Tai – Chan _


	3. Capítulo 3

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_'Hasta pronto... Spiderman...' exclamó con su voz aguda el Duende al tiempo que conectaba la marcha atrás de la bomba. Acto seguido montó en su nave y salió volando por la ventana sin parar de reír._

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando distinguieron que una figura salía de una de las últimas ventanas del gran rascacielos que era el edificio Bizent todo el mundo dio por supuesto que sería Spiderman, incluso Mary Jane pensó que era él, pero la figura descendió para que todos la vieran y lo que vieron no les gustó nada. Muchas de las personas que aún quedaban allí corrieron asustadas a refugiarse en los soportales y los policías dispararon sus armas, aunque sin atino. MJ se quedó petrificada al verlo pues aún recordaba cuando la había secuestrado. Todo los allí presentes y los que estaban viéndolo en directo por la televisión se hacían la misma pregunta ¿No estaba muerto?

'Observad mi resurrección' gritaba mientras se paseaba con el aerodeslizador por encima de sus cabezas atemorizadas '¡¡He vuelto!! ¡¡El Duende ha regresado!!' vociferaba.

De pronto se detuvo y hubo un cambio imperceptible para todos en su rostro. El rumbo del aparato volador cambió radicalmente, parecía que caía en picado pero cuando llegó casi a cinco metros del suelo detuvo su avance. Justo en frente a Mary Jane.

'Bonita sorpresa señorita Watson' saludó casi cordialmente el Duende.

'¿Y Spiderman?' quiso saber Mary Jane, temiéndose lo peor. '¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho?'

La risotada que soltó el Duende resonó en eco entre los edificios, todos tan altos que casi tapaban el cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

'¿Quién es Spiderman?' siguió riendo para atormentar a la joven, que sentía una congoja que iba en aumento. Un vacío la estaba anegando por dentro aunque luchaba contra esas horribles emociones con la esperanza de saber que él aún estaba vivo.

Cuando el Duende se iba a acercar a ella una telaraña detuvo su avance, aguantando en el aire el aerodeslizador e impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

'¡Spiderman!' exclamaron casi al unísono todos los presentes. Mary Jane dirigió la vista hacia el cielo y lo distinguió bajando desde las alturas con algo bajo el brazos. Estaba intacto, por lo menos aparentemente.

'¿Ya te habías olvidado de mi, Duende?' se interesó el hombre araña tirando hacia atrás de la telaraña que sujetaba su nave, ésta se tambaleó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para desequilibrarlo.

El hombre de verde rió de nuevo, con unas carcajadas estridentes, y miró su reloj. 'Dos minutos Spiderman' recordó graciosamente imitando el péndulo de un reloj 'Tic, tac, tic tac... ¡¡Boom!!' con ese sonido hizo un ademán con las manos, que abarcaron una esfera muy pequeña hasta convertirse, progresivamente, en una gran bola.

'¡¡¡Una bomba!!!' gritó uno de los policías corriendo en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraban ellos. El caos se extendió y creció hasta límites insospechados y la calle se convirtió de pronto en un hervidero de gente que escapaba de donde se habían escondido con la llegada del Duende, muchos de ellos no sabían ni de qué huían.

El Duende se soltó del agarre de Spiderman y salió volando 'Volveremos a vernos' informó ya desde las alturas, desapareciendo entre las torres de oficinas como un rayo.

Mary Jane cruzó una mirada con Spiderman que duró apenas medio segundo, como de despedida, y el hombre araña escaló con la ayuda de las telarañas por los rascacielos a una velocidad que nunca antes le había visto y se desvaneció como lo había hecho anteriormente el Duende. Antes de eso le dijo que volviera a casa.

Alguien chocó contra ella y casi la tira al suelo, la persona en cuestión ni se dignó a pedirle disculpas, ni siquiera a mirar hacia atrás, sino que continuó corriendo asustada. Mary Jane hizo lo propio pero más despacio, después de todo tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero no por ella sino por Spiderman de nuevo, era él el que llevaba consigo un aparato explosivo. Allí estaba a salvo. De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa y se apresuró a subir a uno de los rascacielos, oprimiendo enseguida el botón del ascensor que la conduciría a la última planta, a la azotea.

Una vez allí y con el viento soplándole en la cara dirigió la mirada hacia donde Spiderman se había ido justo a tiempo para comprender su dirección. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida y pávida, en dirección norte estaba el río Hudson que atravesaba la ciudad, hacia allí se había dirigido Peter; pretendía lanzar la bomba al río y que explotara bajo el agua, así causaría menos daños. El día ya era más noche que claridad y las luces de los altos edificios brillaban propiamente, eclipsando incluso a las más grandes estrellas del cielo. MJ divisó entre tanta luminosidad artificial un resplandor cercano a donde los edificios dejaban paso al río, éste duró apenas un segundo y fue inmediatamente seguido por un casi desapercibido estallido que, quien no supiera lo que había pasado podría pensar que no había sido más que un temblor sin importancia.

La bomba había estallado y al parecer el objetivo de Peter de alejarla de los lugares más congregados había dado resultado pero... ¿y él?

**---------**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había decidido volver a casa, posiblemente horas que se alargaban inexorablemente en el tiempo. El sol comenzaba a asomar débilmente por el horizonte y los primeros pájaros de la mañana comenzaban su matutino canturreo sobre los árboles. Mary Jane Watson, enfundada aún con la ropa del día anterior, aguardaba impaciente el retorno de Spiderman observando atentamente por la ventana de la casa de tía May, donde llevaban compartiendo piso casi desde el comienzo de su relación, tanto como para ahorrar costes como para acompañar a la anciana.

La noche le había parecido un suspiro y ahora su desesperación aumentaba por las inexistentes señales de vida de Peter. Ya lo había intentado todo; había llamado a todos los hospitales preguntando por Peter Parker, o incluso por Spiderman, también por alguien que hubiera llegado sin identificar. Todo había sido en vano, las respuestas eran unánimes; nada. Ya no sabía qué hacer salvo esperar su regreso.

Antes de irse para casa en taxi MJ había ido hasta donde la bomba había hecho explosión pero allí no había encontrado nada, la gente que lo había presenciado había dicho que Spiderman había pasado por allí pero nada más sabían. No lo habían vuelto a ver, lo que preocupó aún más a la joven pelirroja. Con los nervios de punta entró en casa silenciosamente, tía May ya estaba acostada pues eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Horas más tarde MJ permanecía en el mismo lugar donde se había postrado al entrar aquella madrugada.

'Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?' preguntó una tía May acabada de levantar y con tono preocupado.

Mary Jane se incorporó pesadamente en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado poco menos que dormida. No tenía una explicación plausible de la ausencia de Peter, claro está, sin preocuparla.

'¿Y Peter? ¿Os habéis peleado?'

Sin quererlo tía May le dio la respuesta y Mary Jane, ahora simulando enfado, respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. La anciana dejó escapar una sonrisa anhelante mientras se apretaba el cinturón de la bata.

'No te preocupes querida. Las riñas son muy comunes incluso entre las parejas que más se quieren. Hacen la relación más fuerte una vez que se superan. ¿Quieres café?'

'Gracias' dijo MJ de todo corazón. Tía May siempre lograba hacerla sentirse mejor. Aún recordaba con especial cariño cuando había entrado en casa junto a Peter y éste le había anunciado que estaban juntos y que, si aceptaba, regresaba a vivir con ella, sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas de alegría y los había abrazado fuertemente a los dos. Mary Jane había sentido por primera vez que entraba dentro de una verdadera familia.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y se apresuró a cogerlo. El silencio al otro lado le pareció extraño y a punto estuvo de colgar cuando una respiración entrecortada la alarmó.

'¿Peter? ¿Peter, eres tu...?'

'MJ...' respondió una voz cansada.

'¡¡Peter!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?'

**El Rincón de Tai-Chan**

_Wolitas, wenitas... cómo va todo¿? Aix, espero que genial!! Yo ando por aquí... actualizando y esas cosas xDD Creo que puedo ir a un ritmo de capítulo por semana porque como tampoco los hago muy grandes... weno, o sin emocionarse, a uno cada 10 días, haha, que sino ya me veo de aquídentro deuna semana recibiendo amenazas para que publique... pido compresión, jajaja... en fin, cucucu xDD. _

_Os ha gustado este capítulo¿? Eso espero, hehe, es mi mayor ilusión que asín sea y recibir esos reviews que tanto molan (y que la gente poco considerada no deja podría llorar... xDD) pero no os déis por aludidoooooooooooooooossss!!!! jajaja, que sino me quedo sin público que lea mis historias... y leugo me tomarán por mala persona... que va, que va... jajaja, vosotros a lo vuestro, y cuando os apetezca, dejáis review (Y después de este sermoncillo de cura barato -debería decir de monja, pero weno, tanto da!!- el caso es que ahora serás una buena persona y dejarás tu comentario... jojojo) y ahora unos comentarios por mi parte de vuestros comentarios (viva los comentarioooooooooooossss!!!! jajaja, luego que n ose diga xDDDDDD):_

**ashthedragon:** Muchiiiiiiiiiisimas asias x tu 1º review... me alegro de que te guste, y lo de John (respecto al 1º capítulo) más que nada lo puse para rellenar o algo así porque no le di mayor importancia en la historia -xlo menos de momento- A ver si tu sigues con tu fiiiiic, eh? jajaja que como ya verias, fui a leerlo nada mas ver tu review de aviso!!! un saluuuuuuuudooooooooooooo!!!!! :D

**ultimate spider:** wola wolaaaaaaaaaa!!!! no te quejes de mis capitulos cortos porque lo corto, dos veces bueno (realmente es lo 'breve' pero weno, me entendiste, no¿? jajaja) Estoy de acuerdo contigo... SPIDERMAN RULES!!!!! jeje. xaaaaaauuuuuusssss!!!! :D

Y na mas por esta ves... un saludo a todooooooooooooossssssssss!!!!!!!

****


	4. Capítulo 4

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y se apresuró a cogerlo. El silencio al otro lado le pareció extraño y a punto estuvo de colgar cuando una respiración entrecortada la alarmó._

_'¿Peter? ¿Peter, eres tu...?'._

_'MJ... ' respondió una voz cansada._

_'¡¡Peter!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?¡._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

****

Él dijo una dirección y veinte minutos más tarde MJ allí estaba. Al verlo se quedó pasmada; tenía el traje casi destrozado por completo y numerosas heridas asomaban por entre los jirones del disfraz de superhéroe. Mary Jane no pudo reprimir un grito y se abalanzó sobre él, que yacía en el suelo de un callejón.

'¡¡¡Peter!!!' lo llamó, pero él pareció no escucharla.

Con mucho cuidado cogió su cabeza y la puso en su regazo y abofeteó delicadamente su cara. Unos ojos azules y apagados le devolvieron la mirada. Por lo menos está consciente, pensó Mary Jane algo más aliviada.

'¿Qué te ha pasado?' formuló la pregunta aunque luego prefirió no haberlo hecho.

'El temporizador hizo que la bomba detonara antes y no me dio tiempo a escapar' explicó él brevemente intentando ponerse de costado para levantarse.

'¿Llevas aquí todo este tiempo?' MJ observó a su alrededor. Al estar cerca del río las viviendas estaban mayormente deshabitadas y no pasaba apenas gente por allí, el barrio era pobre y se encontraba en pésimas condiciones higiénicas.

'Me quedé inconsciente. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí' dijo con toda sinceridad Spiderman '¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?'.

MJ asintió y le tendió la bolsa con ropa que éste le había pedido por teléfono. Cuando Spiderman se quitó el traje hecho un montón de trizas, MJ quedó asustada por la cantidad de heridas que tenía Peter en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo por la espalda pues debía de haber sido la zona más afectada si no le había dado tiempo de escapar.

'Ya está' dijo Peter después de la transformación. Aunque la sangre ya estaba seca algunas heridas mancharon la ropa limpia 'Podemos irnos'.

Salieron a la calle donde desembocaba el callejón, allí comenzaba a haber cierto bullicio de gente y pasaron varios coches. Tuvieron la suerte de ver un taxi. Nada más entrar Peter dio la dirección de un hospital y Mary Jane se preguntó el motivo de tan exacta ubicación. Al entrar Peter fue ensillado rápidamente y mientras uno de los médicos de urgencia lo subía al piso superior él exigió ver a la Doctora Olivia Donetti. Ésta fue llamada por megafonía, no sin antes una mirada algo despectiva del médico, y se presentó casi de inmediato.

La doctora según pudo comprobar MJ veía en Peter algo más que un amigo, lo supo nada más saludarla después de haber ingresado a Peter en observación. Él ahora descansaba en una sala privada y un poco apartada de las demás. La doctora, de unos 30 años, era igual de alta que Mary Jane pero de pelo moreno y ojos negros, era italiana tal y como indicaba su acento.

'Tu debes de ser MJ' dijo ella bajo una sonrisa poco natural tendiéndole la mano 'Doctora Donetti' saludó.

Estaban frente a la sala donde se encontraba Peter y podían verlo por la ventana de la puerta.

'Doctora' correspondió Mary Jane asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza '¿Cómo está?'.

Ella sonrió 'Bien... se recuperará' su mirada pasó de los ojos azules de MJ al rostro tranquilo de Peter y la sonrisa se agrandó aún más, luego volvió a la expresión de antes y clavó sus negras pupilas en las de la pelirroja 'Mañana a primera hora podrá irse sin problemas'.

'¡¿Mañana?!' exclamó MJ sin dar crédito a lo que le decía y dudando seriamente de la calificación de la doctora para tratar pacientes '¡¡Pero si se estaba muriendo!!'.

'Vaya... ' se quejó Olivia 'Pensé que ya lo sabías' .

'¿Saber el qué?' preguntó MJ interesada. Los ojos de Olivia reflejaron un incipiente nerviosismo.

'Pues... Spiderman, ¿no?'.

A Mary Jane casi le entraron ganas de reír 'Sí, eso lo sé pero lo que no entiendo es qué tiene eso que ver con lo que le ha pasado'.

'Spiderman tiene ciertos... poderes y eso conlleva también ciertos privilegios. Su cuerpo es diferente al nuestro, no en estructura pero sí en composición... Verás, Peter, con su ADN arácnido, es capaz de crear ciertas enzimas que reproducen células de su cuerpo a mayor velocidad de la normal para un humano corriente. Sus curaciones son mucho más rápidas' su tono de voz reflejaba confidencialidad y era más bajo que el que le había escuchado anteriormente MJ. Ahora sí que parecía una profesional.

Después de este breve análisis del cuerpo de Peter la doctora Donetti tuvo que marcharse a atender a un paciente así que MJ entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Peter. Su respiración era pausada y rítmica, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Cuando ella cogió su mano y la estrechó entre las suyas se escapó un suspiro de los labios del hombre-araña como si la reconociera y supiera que estaba allí con él. Se le veía tan desvalido en aquellos momentos que MJ temió que apareciera de nuevo el Duende y se lo arrebatara. Alejó la idea al instante. No quería pensar lo que había pasado y menos aún en la reaparición del Duende cuando se suponía que éste había muerto... o eso le había contado Peter aunque sin demasiados detalles. Le había ocultado parte de la historia y ella lo sabía.

A media tarde Peter despertó con MJ a su lado. Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama, dormida. La contempló durante varios segundos, ella pareció darse cuenta porque despertó.

'Buenos días Tigre' dijo ella contenta de verlo despierto. Acarició suavemente la mejilla dolorida de Peter. Luego consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera '¿Tienes hambre?'.

'Me comería una vaca entera' dijo él sonriendo '¿Qué hora es?'.

'Son casi las 7 de la tarde' contestó MJ sin darle mayor importancia mientras se desperezaba.

'¡¡¿Las 7?!!' exclamó dando un salto de la cama '¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No recuerdo demasiado... Nunca había estado tanto tiempo para recuperarme'.

'Eso es verdad' dijo la doctora Donetti entrando por la puerta con una carpeta marrón bajo el brazo 'Me alegro de que te hayas despertado ya, comenzaba a inquietarme' Olivia se acercó a la cama y le tocó la mano 'Pero no te preocupes, el cansancio debió debilitarte. Aparte de esos rasguños que tienes el resto está todo en orden. Mañana podrás irte'.

La noticia sorprendió al reportero gráfico '¿Por qué no hoy? Ya me encuentro perfectamente, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco'.

MJ observaba la situación expectante, sin decir palabra. Desde luego parecía que tanto Peter como Olivia se conocían bastante bien y el hecho de que la doctora supiera el secreto de Peter la intranquilizaba de sobremanera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ésta debía de saberlo desde hacía mucho más tiempo que ella. ¿Confiaba Peter más en aquella mujer que en ella misma? ¿Habría algo entre ellos dos? Descartó la idea de inmediato, conocía a Peter demasiado bien.

'Las altas se firman y autorizan antes de las 7. Pasada esa hora el paciente tiene que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente'.

'Pero aún no son las 7' replicó Peter 'Quiero irme para casa. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo entre estas cuatro paredes blancas'.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde MJ y Peter cruzaban la salida del hospital. De camino a casa hablaron sobre la excusa que le darían a Tía May, los dos hicieron cuadrar las historias y cuando entraron en el apartamento de las afueras de Nueva York se lo contaron todo. La anciana quedó satisfecha y se fue a prepararles la cena pues Peter no había probado bocado desde hacía más de un día.

'¿De verdad aquél era el Duende?' se preguntó MJ en voz alta intentando que Peter le dijera algo sobre aquello. Lo notaba en extremo silencioso. No contestó. '¿Estás bien?' preguntó esta vez preocupada. Si estaba con él era porque había decidido compartir todo su peso y su responsabilidad, en eso habían quedado, pero él no cooperaba demasiado.

'Claro. Gracias a ti' dijo sonriéndole y poniendo su mano sobre la suya para tranquilizarla.

Estaba claro que Peter no quería hablar del tema y MJ no sería quien lo presionara para hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Cenaron los tres tranquilamente y después vieron un poco la televisión. El acontecimiento del edificio Bizent y el atraco al Central Bank aún estaban presentes en los telediarios y Peter se esforzó en ver la noticia en todas las cadenas, aproximándose a la televisión para ver todo mejor. Los primeros planos del Duende era lo que más le interesaba según pudo comprobar MJ.

'Se mueve diferente' murmuró Peter en una de las apariciones del Duende en escena. 'Sin embargo...'

Parecen la misma persona, pensaba, pero cómo. ¿Cómo iban a ser la misma persona? Él había visto con sus propios ojos la muerte de Norman Osborn, el Duende. Incluso había asistido a su entierro para acompañar a Harry, su mejor amigo e hijo del fallecido. Era imposible que fueran la misma persona, la gente no resucita, se repetía a sí mismo sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pero, si no es Norman Osborn... ¿entonces quién? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Estos pensamientos seguía manteniéndolos en su habitación mientras se desvestía. Frente al espejo comprobó los daños que aún perduraban en su carne, tenía algunos arañazos pero nada de importancia, la mayoría de las heridas producidas la noche anterior estaban ya bien curadas. Dio gracias a sus poderes por aquel privilegio y se enfundó en el pijama dispuesto a acostarse, aunque sabía de antemano que no lograría pegar ojo.

MJ asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Aún tenían habitaciones separadas pero la mayor parte de las noches dormían juntos. La pelirroja sonreía desde el umbral y se adentró en la cama casi de un salto, ocultándose bajo las sábanas con una melodiosa risa. Peter se sentó en el borde del catre y la agarró por encima de la tela, intentando con la otra mano destaparla para verla.

'Ven aquí' dijo ella haciéndole un sitio dentro de la cama. Peter se metió junto a ella y la abrazó después de apagar la luz. Unos minutos más tarde Mary Jane dormía plácidamente mientras dos ojos de araña permanecían desvelados en la oscuridad.

Peter no durmió esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, un sábado, MJ se despertó cargada de energía y planeó el día en su cabeza en tanto que distraía su vista con la copa del árbol que surgía por la ventana. Peter ya no estaba en la habitación y cuando ella se levantó vio una nota sobre la mesita de noche: "He ido a dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme".

Era, inconfundiblemente, de Peter, que en esos momentos debía de estar balanceándose entre rascacielos con la piel de una araña. Sus deberes eran aquellos y a veces, según decía él mismo, también le servían de distracción y le ayudaban a pensar. A pesar de ello MJ seguía pensando que por mucho que él se sintiera bien y que la doctora Donetti hubiera dado el permiso para volver a las andadas, necesitaba reposo y algo de tranquilidad.

Nada más salir de la habitación le llegó un suave aroma a café y bajó presurosa las escaleras. Vio a Tía May en el jardín cuidando de las flores y salió a saludarla con la taza de café en la mano. El tiempo se le pasó rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya era casi mediodía así que se apresuró en prepararse para salir. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a hacer unas compras.

No sabía lo que le depararía ese día...

* * *

**EL RINCÓN DE TAI-CHAN **

****

_Juajuajua... este capítulo ha sido un poco de 'relax', por decirlo de alguna manera, porque desde un principio estoy intercalando partes tranquilas con otras de acción (se ve en los capítulos anteriores xDD) aunque creo que a partir del siguiente la tranquilidad va a desaparecer por completo... jeje, pero nada de impaciencias... que ya llegará... pa' dentro de poco!! :p_

_Y esoooooooo... jajaja. Os ha gustado¿? Espero que sí, aunque tal vez haya resultado un poco aburrido... no¿? De todas formas, y para seguir con la costumbre, la última frase os habrá abierto la boca... os he dejado con la miel en los labios!! Jaja, que mala soy... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Reaparecerá el Duende? ¿Spiderman logrará hablar con él? ¿Qué hará entonces? Lo siento, pero no voy a responder a eso ahora, jajaja, ni siquiera con chantaje... weno, eso dependerá de con qué, o con quién, me chantajeéis xDDDD. De todas formas si queréis hacerme alguna pregunta me la dejáis en el review... . Y ahora paso a ellos!! Jejeje._

**CÅ®(v)£N: **_Tenemos nueva incorporaciooooooooooooooón!!!! VIVAAAAAAAAAA!!! XDD Te doy la bienvenida al apartado 'gracias por tu review' jajaja. La verdad es que no tenía pensado que mi sermón fuera a dar resultados... pero me alegro de que así sea, tendré que repetirlo... ò.ó. Pos eso, que muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, mi felicidad ha aumentado en un 48 en el día de hoy, jaja (aumentaría aún más si viera a Tobey Maguire pasar por mi lado xDDDDDD) Me alegro de que leyendo esta historia se te haga más llevadera la espera para el 2007... a mi me pasa lo mismo pero llegará un día en que este fic se acabe... porque no creo que lo esté escribiendo hasta dentro de 3 años, jajaja, pobre de mi si así fuera... xDD y también pobre de vosotros si tuvierais que aguantarme tanto tiempo seguido... en fin, jojojojo... un saludo muy grandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! _

**ultimate spider:**_cachorritooooooooooooo!!!! Jeje, no, no, es coñaaaaaaaaa!!! Jajaja, pero me acordé ahora de lo que me habías contado de tu amiga... bueno, ya sabes, gracias por tu revieeeeeeeew!! Pero no te muerdas las uñas mientras esperas el próximo capítulo que no es bueno, jajajaja, sino me sentiré culpable...XDDDD_

**ash the dragon: **_wooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! __Jajaja, como te prometí aquí esta el capitulo... menuda conversación la nuestra, jaja... a que se sale esa foto de Tobey¿? A mi es una de las q mas me gustan de él... es que sale tan tan tan guapiño... aiiiiiiiixxx... en fin, jajaja, espero que hablemos otro día por el MSN como hoy... un besiñuuuuuuuuu!!!! Y ya te deje con las ganas otra vez... jojojo. Por cierto, no estarás en clase, no¿? XDDDDDDD_

_DEJAD REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_ Tai-chan_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

A pesar de no haber pegado ojo durante toda la noche se sentía bien y eso le reconfortó un poco. Su cabeza había estado dándole vueltas al asunto del Duende pero no encontraba solución así que optó por ir a la ciudad para conseguir olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos. Entre balanceo y salto se sentía libre. La ciudad estaba tranquila y Spiderman se dirigió a su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad; un edificio alto y viejo repleto de huecos y escondrijos. Allí era donde sus instintos arácnidos eran más vivos y también el lugar en el cual sus preocupaciones parecían disiparse como por arte de magia.

Tanto pensar en el Duende le hizo recordar su vieja amistad con Harry Osborn, el miembro más importante de la empresa Oscorp y dueño de la misma, incluida toda su fortuna. Hacía meses que no se veían y aunque había intentado comunicarse con él, Harry no contestaba a sus llamadas así que después de un tiempo desistió. A veces aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad y los ojos llenos de odio de su mejor amigo y cómo éstos se habían transformado en sorpresa al descubrir su rostro bajo la máscara. Se sentía mal por no habérselo explicado antes. Había decidido, después de aquella noche en vela, que tenía que hablar con él, aunque en aquellos momentos no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y su prioridad no era reconciliarse con su mejor amigo. Mary Jane también le había preguntado por el motivo de su repentina ruptura de amistad pero él no le había contado nada de aquello, no deseaba preocuparla. Ella tampoco sabía, naturalmente, que Norman Osborn había sido el Duende Verde y que él era el causante de su muerte y que por eso Harry odiaba tanto a Spiderman y, ahora que sabía la verdad, también a él.

-----------------------------------------------

Mary Jane respiró hondo antes de salir del taxi. La calle estaba repleta de actividad y le había llevado más tiempo del normal llegar hasta allí, pues el tráfico era tremendo. Peter no tenía ese problema, pensó decepcionada porque no estuviera con ella para disfrutar de un día sin inquietudes. Sin embargo tampoco le preocupó demasiado y comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Ya llevaba varias bolsas en las manos cuando una limusina negra se detuvo a su lado. Al principio pensó que era por el tráfico pero la ventanilla se bajó lentamente y de ella asomó un rostro muy familiar para ella. Harry Osborn.

'¡¡Harry!!' exclamó MJ sorprendida de manera inesperada.

'Hola MJ' saludó éste con su porte habitual de mezcla entre la elegancia y la arrogancia, aunque Mary Jane lo conocía bien y sabía que no siempre era así.

'Pensaba que no estabas en la ciudad. Últimamente no se te ve demasiado' comentó la pelirroja acercándose un poco más a la limusina para dejar pasar a los transeúntes.

'Lo sé' reconoció y luego añadió '¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Te apetece venir a comer conmigo?'

Mary Jane dudó durante unos instantes. Quería comer con Peter pero tampoco sabía por dónde andaría así que a lo mejor le tocaba comer sola en algún fast-food y la idea de ir a un restaurante y volver a hablar con Harry se le hizo apetecible. Aceptó de buena gana y entró en el coche junto a su viejo amigo.

El chofer los dejó mismamente a la puerta de un conocido restaurante neoyorquino y al entrar MJ quedó un poco cohibida por su falta de vestimenta adecuada. Los camareros y algunos comensales la escrutaron mientras pasaba por su lado pero al comprobar quién la acompañaba nadie se atrevió a decir ningún comentario, aunque algunos la reconocieron como actriz teatral y le sonrieron, por lo que su azoramiento se convirtió en orgullo. Se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de las demás y pidieron un aperitivo y el primer plato. Estuvieron charlando animadamente como en los viejos tiempos y MJ se alegró de que todo fuera como antes aunque como también deseaba que Peter y él hicieran las paces intentó hablar de eso con Harry pero éste evitaba el tema. Por fin MJ se decidió a hablarlo abiertamente y sin rodeos.

'Peter está muy bien' comenzó mostrándose apacible. Intentó descubrir los pensamientos del que había sido el mejor amigo de Peter pero éste ni se inmutó. 'Seguro que querría verte. Me dijo que...'

'No me interesa hablar de Parker' cortó Harry secamente limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela de manera pausada. Su tono frío impresionó a MJ, tampoco lo había mencionado nunca por su apellido, pero no se dio por vencida. Nada era tan grave como para que dos amigos dejaran de hablarse sin más...

'Sigue trabajando de reportero, aún puedes ver las fotos que hace de Spid...' su frase quedó en el aire.

'¡¡¡¡¡No quiero oír hablar de él, ¿me entiendes?!!!!!' bramó para después levantarse encolerizado, empujando a varios camareros en su precipitada huída hacia la puerta.

Mary Jane se quedó estupefacta, sin moverse durante varios segundos e intentando asumir el comportamiento que acababa de presenciar. Sabía que Harry y Peter estaban enfadados pero Peter nunca le había especificado el motivo... ¿tan grave era para que Harry se hubiera puesto así? Decidió que nada más ver a Peter sería lo primero que le preguntaría. Pero en esos momentos tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse; apañárselas para pagar la elevada suma de la comida...

-------------------------------------------------

No había podido reprimirse. Su personalidad indomable había surgido desde lo más profundo de su ser y verdaderamente debía de admitir que tampoco había hecho nada para reprimirla. Odiaba a Peter Parker, de eso no cabía duda. Cada vez que oía hablar de él, de Spiderman, sentía un profundo y desgarrador sentimiento de furia que aumentaba a cada instante. Tenía ganas de empezar. Ahora que su juego se había puesto en marcha las manecillas del reloj detallaban la cuenta atrás. El Duende aguardaba pacientemente la jugada que le daría la victoria final y podía imaginarse cómo sería de dulce la aniquilación total de la araña.

En sus peores pesadillas veía a Peter Parker, el que había sido su mejor amigo durante años, hablando tranquilamente con él para luego darse la vuelta y burlarse descaradamente. Harry se había sentido traicionado y no permitiría que nadie hiciera eso y quedara impune. Vengaría el asesinato de su padre y su propia ofensa. Spiderman se había ganado la enemistad de la familia Osborn al completo e iba a pagar un precio más que alto por ello, de eso podía estar seguro.

Harry Osborn entró de nuevo en la limusina que aguardaba en la esquina. Al sentirse seguro en la intimidad del compartimiento del gran coche su furia se disipó un poco e intentó calmarse, pues notaba el pulso tan acelerado que parecía que acababa de disputar una prueba deportiva. Eso siempre le ocurría cuando la otra parte de su personalidad cogía el control de su cuerpo, aunque en los últimos tiempos ya no distinguía tanto como antes cuándo era una personalidad y cuándo la otra. Le gustaba ser el Duende. Sentirse más poderoso aún era una sensación maravillosa y gracias a esa transformación la oportunidad que estaba buscando para vengarse de Peter Parker le vino en bandeja. Pero a pesar de ello aún no controlaba del todo su otro yo y a veces tenía dificultades para tener bajo vigilancia la naturaleza oculta del Duende, de su padre.

Ahora necesitaba desahogarse.

-------------------------------------------------

Vio a Spiderman sobre sí misma, balanceándose de un lado a otro por entre los edificios y quiso llamar su atención pero con el ruido de coches y personas le iba a resultar imposible así que optó por la única medida a la que Spiderman prestaría atención.

Gritó.

Fue un grito tan fuerte que la gente se le quedó mirando asustada y se apartaron inmediatamente. La joven pelirroja sonrió al ver que el hombre-araña dirigía hacia allí la mirada y descendía de las alturas en su dirección pero antes siquiera de llegar lanzó una telaraña y la atrapó, elevándola hacia donde él estaba.

'Bonita manera de llamar mi atención' dijo Spiderman mientras subía por la pared exterior del edificio para llegar a la parte alta. '¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso me buscabas?' su tono sonó divertido.

'Vine a hacer unas compras' dijo ella posando sus pies sobre el suelo firme del tejado y señalando las bolsas que llevaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Peter notó que algo intranquilizaba a MJ así que le preguntó lo que era. Ella se mostró algo reticente a hablarlo en aquel lugar e intentó disuadirlo para tratar sobre ello en otro momento pero él insistió, comenzando a mostrarse preocupado.

'Es sobre lo que pasó entre Harry y tu' comentó MJ 'Conozco muy bien a Harry y sé que ha tenido que dolerle mucho algo que hicieras para que se muestre así contigo. Es frío y distante con la gente pero tu eras su mejor amigo'.

Spiderman no respondió. Así que era eso, pensó algo apesadumbrado. No había querido decirle nada de aquello a Mary Jane porque, de alguna manera, se sentía culpable de la muerte de Norman Osborn y, por lo tanto, admitía gran parte de la responsabilidad que Harry le echaba sobre las espaldas, pero que ella misma se lo dijera le hacía sentir mal pues nunca antes había hablado sobre ello con nadie y aquel pensamiento de culpabilidad guardado dentro de su mente no le hacía tanto daño como le estaba haciendo en esos momentos, al tenerlo ya fuera. Ahora se sentía culpable y además molesto.

'¿Cómo sabes tú eso?' quiso saber Peter dándole la espalda a MJ y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resto de la ciudad de Nueva York. De repente notaba un aire frío por todo el cuerpo a pesar de estarle bañando la suave luz del sol.

El tono de voz que usó para expresarse la sorprendió y no supo qué decir.

'¿Lo qué?' dijo ella, prudente, intentando no darse por aludida. Estaba en un punto de la conversación crucial y Peter parecía estar fastidiado por algún motivo.

'Que fui yo quien le hice algo. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso, acaso no pudo haberme hecho algo él a mí?' inquirió el hombre-araña desviando su mirada hacia ella. Sabía que la pregunta era una estupidez porque él sabía la verdad pero la hizo de todas formas para conocer la reacción de Mary Jane. Ella tardó en contestar.

'Bueno... no me has hablado nunca del tema y no lo sé. Si me hubieras dicho algo, tal vez podría darte mi opinión en vez de estar aquí especulando sobre el aire' dijo enfadada poniendo los brazos en jarras y acusándolo con el índice.

Pero sin embargo, en el fondo y a pesar de su enfado, sabía que la pregunta que le había hecho Peter tenía un fundamento lógico. Ella había sacado aquella teoría sólo sabiendo una parte de la historia y esa parte era aún una suposición que había conseguido de la actitud de Harry hacia Peter. Había dado por sentado que había sido Peter el que había hecho algo contra Harry porque era éste el que estaba verdaderamente enfadado con Peter y no al revés, puesto que Peter había intentado solucionarlo en varias ocasiones. De todas formas había actuado mal al no darle un voto de confianza a Peter para explicarse, aunque él tenía parte de la culpa por no haberle contado nada...

El silencio se hizo incómodo y embarazoso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a aceptar su parte de culpa y a reconocerlo. Por dentro los dos se sentían igual de mal. Peter sabía que tenía que habérselo contado todo a Mary Jane y ésta, por su parte, reconocía que debería de haberle preguntado a Peter lo que había ocurrido antes de echarle en cara su supuesta culpabilidad. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por vergüenza.

Las sirenas de varios coches patrulla los hicieron bajar a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

'Debo irme' se despidió ásperamente Peter lanzando una telaraña por su antebrazo.

Acto seguido desapareció y MJ se quedó allí arriba, en lo alto de un edificio que desconocía, sintiendo, de pronto, que algo no marchaba bien. Nada bien. Su móvil sonó.

* * *

**NOTAS DE TAI-CHAN **

_Weeeeeee!! XDDD Viva, viva, vivaaaaaa!! Wala, que contenta estoy... weno, eso por un lado!! Y es que dentro de nada empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad (yo el día 14 de diciembre... en menos de 12 días!! :p) pero lo malo es que me había planteado empezar a estudiar justo entonces... y no queroooooooooooooooooo!! V.V además, sino tampoco tendré mucho tiempo para el fic... T.T hahaha, es bromaaaaaa!! Supongo que podré seguir escribiendo, a lo mejor no tanto como lo hago ahora (diciendo esto parece que escribo muchísimo cuando no es verdad, hahaha, solo escribo cuando me apetece o tengo alguna idea...). El caso es que dentro de nada también se acaba el año 2004... y entramos en el 2005!! O.O quién me lo hubiera dicho... me ha pasado el tiempo volandooooooooo!! Aún me parece ayer cuando tomé mis 12 cachitos de turrón de chocolate correspondientes a las 12 uvas de Nochevieja... XDDDDDD. Y si dejo de hablar de mis tonterías¿? Sí, mejor será... :p_

_Weno, ahora paso al fic... qué tal¿? Hohoho... ya he metido a Harry en escena!! Y además con el Duende metiendo su carácter de por medio... os ha gustado¿? . Y la pelea de MJ y Peter... no me matéis!! (sobre todo tú, ash... XDDDD) que alguna vez tienen que ir las cosas mal... quién llamará a MJ¿? hohoho... en el capítulo 6 quedarán las cosas resueltas... o no¿? XDDDDD Ahora mi parte favorita... aunque weno, también me encanta poner tonterías como estas XDDDDDDDDDD:_

**ashthedragon: **_yeyeeeeeeee!!!! __xDDD FELICIDADES por tu santoooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Ya te arreglas con la cámara¿? :p Al final tu super review no se ha publicado... son unos estafadores los de Fanfiction (espero que no lean esto XDDDDD). Esto va un poco pasao de rosca y de tiempo pero weno, no he tenio tiempo (mentiraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!) pa publicarlo... jojojo... taluego primaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! _

**carmen:**_cuchuchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! xDDDD Tranki que volveré con otro fic de Spidey, eso seguro, así que no te deprimas pensando en que te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente como parece ser... juajuajua!! Respecto a lo de la foto de MJ y Peter que me mandaste... XDDDDD Creo que ya hablamos del tema, jajaja. En fins... hablo contigo todos los días así que no tengo na nuevo que contarte... xDDDD Nos vemuuuuuussss!!! :p_

**ultimate spider:** _espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustadooooooo!! Espero tu review, jejeje... un saludoooooooooo!!!!!!!!! _

_**PD:** He sido un poco breve en las contestaciones pero ahora ando un poco apurada de tiempo que me tengo que ir en breve, jeje, así que... ya sabéis... y esooooooooooooooo xDDD... DEJA REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!! _


	6. Capítulo 6

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

_El silencio se hizo incómodo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a aceptar su parte de culpa y a reconocerlo. Por dentro los dos se sentían igual de mal. Peter sabía que tenía que habérselo contado todo a Mary Jane y ésta, por su parte, reconocía que debería de haberle preguntado a Peter lo que había ocurrido antes de echarle en cara su culpabilidad. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por vergüenza._

_Las sirenas de varios coches patrulla los hicieron bajar a ambos de su ensimismamiento._

_'Debo irme' se despidió Peter lanzando una telaraña por su antebrazo._

_Acto seguido desapareció y MJ se quedó allí arriba, en lo alto de un edificio que desconocía, sintiendo, de pronto, que algo no marchaba bien. Su móvil sonó._

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 6 -**

Spiderman se alegró de haber sido llamado por la policía, de tener algo en lo que alejar su mente. Podría olvidarse de todo aquello que lo extresaba durante unos minutos, aunque se sintió decepcionado al enterarse de que el motivo de alarma en el sector policial fuera el Duende; no le apetecía nada jugar a perseguirlo, aunque por otra parte necesitaba averiguar varias cosas y hablar con él. Quería aclarar sus dudas, y el mismísimo Duende eran la fuente de todas ellas.

Aceleró sus movimientos y adelantó por el aire a los coches de policía que iban por una de las grandes y anchas avenidas de la ciudad. A pocas calles de distancia de donde se encontraba en un primer momento divisó al Duende, sobrevolando con su aerodeslizador por encima de cientos de cabezas que se alejaban, huyendo despavoridas. Ya habían sido lanzadas varias mini-bombas que habían estallado en lugares donde ahora sólo se veía un hueco vacío de pavimento. El Duende seguía tirándolas sin preocupaciones, soltando esas carcajadas sonoras e irritantes.

'¡¡¡Spiderman!!!' rugió al ver cómo el hombre-araña recogía una bomba que acababa de lanzar. Peter no supo descifrar si había dicho su nombre contento o enfadado, aunque la opción más probable era la segunda.

'¿Cómo estás bicho verde?' preguntó fingiendo interés mientras evitaba que otra bomba cayera sobre la gente. El Duende debió de ver eso divertido porque hizo aumentar sus lanzamientos hasta que se quedó sin provisiones de explosivos. '¿Asombrado de verme?'.

'Menos de lo que tú te crees arañita' respondió el Duende riendo aún más fuerte. 'Espero que hayas disfrutado al máximo de los últimos días de tu insignificante vida porque a partir de ahora vas a experimentar el auténtico dolor'.

'Oh ¡Qué considerado! Gracias por predecir mi futuro pero... ¡no creo en esas cosas!'.

Al decir esto tiró con fuerza de la telaraña que acababa de lanzarle al aerodeslizador y éste casi hizo que su ocupante cayera. Dejar al Duende sin transporte en el que huir era su mayor prioridad ahora, estando en el suelo le sería mucho más sencillo acabar con él. Pero no lo consiguió y su rival se escabulló aún más alto en el cielo pero con otra maniobra descendió de nuevo hasta donde él se encontraba, casi en la azotea de un edificio. Ágilmente Spiderman escaló los pocos metros que lo distanciaban de la superficie plana del edificio y allí aterrizó el Duende.

'Vamos, acércate' le pidió el Duende dando unos pasos hacia él con la mano extendida.

'¿Crees que nací ayer? No voy a caer en uno de tus trucos fáciles' retó poniéndose en guardia, pero se asombró de que el Duende detuviera su avance y empezara a reír fuertemente. '¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que tu nariz es demasiado larga para ser modelo?' preguntó Spiderman usando su habitual tono despreocupado. Ahora es mi oportunidad para atraparlo y hacer que conteste mis preguntas, pensó Peter preparándose para atacar, pero no le dio tiempo.

'¿Has dicho que no caes en mis trampas?' dijo interrumpiendo sus carcajadas '¿Eso has dicho? Jajaja... Sí que lo haces, desde luego que sí... has caído ya y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Tenía pensado esperar un poco pero no veo inconveniente en acelerar el proceso' comentó divertido.

'¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Otra bombita de las tuyas?'.

'Por supuesto' volvió a reír 'Veo que conoces mi debilidad... pero la diferencia radica en que esta vez alguien va a faltar a la fiesta, y ese alguien serás tú, Spidey' dijo casi dulcemente, fingiendo pesadumbre con su voz aguda.

'¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?' Spiderman no comprendía del todo bien de qué iba el juego pero conociendo al Duende siempre era mejor distraerlo un poco antes de asaltarle, y dándole conversación sería más fácil.

'Será una sorpresita' explicó el hombre de verde encogiéndose de hombros 'Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que te sentirás incentivado a ir al lugar de tu muerte'.

Spiderman estaba empezando a tomarse en serio lo que éste le estaba contando, naturalmente no le temía, pero siempre era peligroso enfrentarse a él '¿Cómo?'.

'Bueno...' comenzó el Duende dando unos pasos hacia su aerodeslizador, que estaba flotando cerca del borde de la plataforma '...digamos que la persona más importante para ti estará allí. Ya no podrás decirle adiós'.

Diciendo esto subió a su pequeña nave con un salto preciso y se alejó canturreando a viva voz. Peter quedó inmóvil bajo la máscara, ¿la persona más importante para él? ¿ahora? El antiguo Duende, y por lo tanto ese también, conocía su verdadera identidad por lo que sabía que no era un farol que éste estuviera utilizando para ponerlo nervioso, iba a por alguien muy cercano a él pero ¿cuál de las dos personas en las que estaba pensando? ¿MJ o Tía May? Le era imposible saber la respuesta. Después de las dudas se decantó por MJ, ella estaba más cerca y si era el objetivo podría impedirlo a tiempo, después de todo él sabía dónde estaba y el Duende no, pero instantes después se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado por completo.

Al acercarse al edificio donde él y MJ habían estado discutiendo minutos antes distinguió, a lo lejos, horrorizado, la silueta del Duende. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca vio a MJ junto a él. Pataleaba y gritaba, intentando pegarle patadas, pero el Duende era muy fuerte.

'¡¡Spiderman, ayúdame!!' pidió asustada viendo cómo se elevaban ella y el Duende en el aparato volador.

Spiderman intentó alcanzar el aerodeslizador con sus telarañas pero le resultaba imposible, el Duende realizaba maniobras para escapar de ellas, y tampoco podía saltar para llegar hasta ellos. Se sentía impotente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la causa volvía a ser el Duende.

Está haciendo esto por mí, ha cogido a MJ porque sabe quién soy yo. Todo es culpa mía, pensaba Peter mientras cavilaba sobre cómo salvar a Mary Jane de las garras del Duende. Pero sentirse culpable no le iba a ayudar en esos momentos así que decidió deshacerse de esos sentimientos por el momento y maldijo por lo bajo.

'¿Qué quieres de mí, Duende?' dijo por fin, aunque casi en un susurro para que éste se acercara para escucharlo mejor. La táctica funcionó, pero no lo suficiente.

'Has fallado, Spiderman' se burló. El hombre-araña repitió la pregunta ignorando el comentario que acababa de hacerle. 'Ya lo sabes. Quiero que sufras tanto como he sufrido yo durante todo este tiempo... quiero que veas morir a tus seres queridos y luego te mataré muy lentamente'.

MJ se sentía aterrada. No tenía escapatoria, su captor la había rociado con un líquido viscoso y tenía el cuerpo paralizado, dejándolo muerto y a merced de él, que la sujetaba con una mano enguantada. Intentaba ayudar a Peter pero le resultaba imposible. Notaba cómo se adormecía su cuerpo y su mente y luchaba para que no fuera así.

'Eso lo veremos' se encaró Spiderman. Necesitaba tener a MJ bajo su protección, estando ella junto al Duende no podía arriesgarse a atacar duramente. No podía hacer nada. Su mente no funcionaba bien y se sentía agotado físicamente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder descansar tranquilo...

'A media noche...'

**---------**

El reloj de un gran edificio acababa de dar once pequeñas campanadas para que todo aquel que estuviera en un perímetro de dos manzanas supiera la hora exacta. El ajetreo de las calles era constante aún a esas horas gracias al día despejado que había echo y a la noche, que era agradable. Como consecuencia de esto la gente paseaba tranquilamente por las aceras y miraba escaparates completamente iluminados con navideñas lucecitas parpadeantes.

El héroe que guardaba y custodiaba celosamente la ciudad de Nueva York estaba, sin embargo, en la zona más oscura de la gran manzana subido sobre una gárgola (¡¡Nota!! No estoy copiando la 'imagen' del fic de Ankoku sino que me baso, como creo que ella también hizo, en el lugar que tanto frecuenta Spiderman en la serie de animación). Las esquinas que rodeaban la estatua hacían de aquél un espacio recortado y casi tenebroso, sin luz, pero a él le gustaba. Desde que había sufrido la picadura de la araña se sentía más a gusto en lugares altos y oscuros, alejados de ruidos y de gente. Ahora, además, precisaba concentrarse. Todo le había salido mal y un fuerte remordimiento rondaba por su interior. Daría todo lo que tenía, incluso su propia vida, porque nada de aquello hubiera pasado y porque en esos mismos instantes pudiera ser como otra más de las parejas que paseaban juntas de la mano, él y Mary Jane... Pero la realidad era otra. Deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo para evitar que el Duende irrumpiera de nuevo en su vida, que éste no se hubiera llevado a Mary Jane... Ella era lo más importante y aquel personaje enmascarado lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Y se la había quitado delante de sus narices. Pero Norman Osborn no podía ser, estaba muerto. ¿Quién era entonces?

Intentaba pensar en algún plan para poner a salvo a MJ pero sus pensamientos no corrían en esa dirección. Era incapaz de cavilar con claridad, todo se nublaba e incluso, durante apenas un instante, creyó perder el equilibrio y empezar a caer pero tuvo la suficiente velocidad como para encaramarse a la pared de ladrillos. En ese momento notó el cansancio acumulado y el cuerpo dolorido y entonces comprendió que no estaba recuperado del todo, aunque en aquella situación de nada valía quejarse, tenía poco más de media hora para ir al encuentro con el Duende y salvar a MJ de sus garras. Sabía perfectamente que no sería una tarea fácil de asumir y de la que salir vivo, dada su situación actual, sería un problema mucho mayor aún, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación, tanto la de Spiderman como la de Peter Parker. Salvar a Mary Jane.

No la tenía que haber aceptado, recapacitaba, tenía que haberla alejado de mí, esto solo le ha dado dificultades. Si salgo de esta me iré de aquí, desapareceré para siempre de su vida y de la de Tía May. No me perdonaría que esto volviera a pasar. La tercera vez será distinta a las demás; Spiderman no tendrá debilidades, no tendrá a gente por la que preocuparse, pensaba furioso, estará solo.

Pero un dolor insoportable le oprimía el pecho al imaginarse la vida sin ellas, sin su pelirroja... y supo que no podría volver a estar con ella si no la rescataba y se daba prisa para llegar donde el Duende lo había citado para aquella medianoche.

**---------**

El cuerpo estaba entumecido y no sentía las manos. Las cuerdas y el peso de su cuerpo, inerte y cargado únicamente por las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, hacían que el riego sanguíneo no llegara como debiera a sus extremidades superiores, casi moradas en aquel momento. Cuando Mary Jane abrió los ojos se encontró con un panorama solitario. Estaba sola en lo que parecía una gran nave industrial abandonada, eso sí, sujeta por unas pesadas cadenas de hierro a una columna que llegaba hasta el techo. No le habían dejado escapatoria pues aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de su amarre las cadenas le hacían más daño con cada movimiento. ¿Dónde estaba el Duende? Sus ojos hicieron una vista panorámica a su alrededor; tan sólo había algunas cajas de cartón y multitud de cables y aparatos que cruzaban de un lado a otro la nave, detrás de ella parecía haber luz pero el estar encaramada a la columna le impedía ver lo que había. Un zumbido constante y monótono le hizo suponer que estaba cerca de algún tipo de fábrica con maquinaria pesada. Estaré en las afueras, pensó MJ amargamente.

Realmente se sentía mal, si le hubiera plantado cara al Duende desde un principio en vez de escucharle posiblemente no estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero las palabras que éste le había dicho antes de agarrarla y subirla consigo al aerodeslizador la habían dejado helada, la habían hecho recordar el motivo por el cual Peter no quería estar con ella... por los enemigos de Spiderman... Un escalofrío había pasado por aquel entonces por su espalda pero con el paso de los meses se había olvidado del tema y la felicidad junto a Peter había ocultado la realidad, que aunque presente en cada momento, se difuminaba lentamente; Pete, su Pete, era Spiderman, tanto el héroe admirado por todos como el adversario del Duende y tantos otros. Esto la convertía a ella, si alguien conocía la auténtica identidad del hombre-araña, en uno de sus principales objetivos para la venganza contra él. Y el Duende conocía el secreto. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Lo desconocía pero se lo había revelado él mismo en la azotea. Ella, Mary Jane Watson, se iba a convertir en el primer plato de la angustiosa muerte de la araña, anunciara el Duende en su momento.

Con su malévola risa, le había ido explicando, antes de dormirla con un dardo, su plan para disfrutar más del espectáculo ya que así ella sabría lo que él haría sin poder contárselo a Spiderman... o a Peter, como dijo entonces el Duende. La primera parte del plan estaba ya completada; la tenía bajo su control, inmovilizada y con un vendaje fuertemente atado a su boca para impedirle hablar. La segunda parte empezaría con la llegada del superhéroe...

MJ desconocía el tiempo que llevaba allí pero tenía frío y el cuerpo agarrotado por la incómoda posición. No había rastro del Duende ni de otra persona y eso la preocupaba, aunque estaba segura de que tarde o temprano alguien la encontraría, deseando febrilmente que ese alguien fuera Peter. Quería saber si estaba bien, pedirle perdón por su manera de actuar, por haberse confiado, por haber ignorado las advertencias de él de que estuviera atenta en todo momento porque por culpa de eso estaban en esa situación... y Peter ya se lo había informado, le había dicho que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así aunque él intentara por todos los medios que no ocurriera. Finalmente había ocurrido lo inevitable pero a pesar de ello MJ no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de permanecer junto a él arriesgando su vida, y aún ahora, en su situación, seguía pensando lo mismo.

La llegada del Duende se hizo esperar varios minutos más. Cuando lo vio se plantó a escasos metros de ella con su reluciente traje y los brazos apoyados a cada lado de las caderas. Aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que estaba contento.

'¡¡Suéltame!!' gritó MJ forzando nuevamente las cadenas, aunque éstas no cedieron.

'¿Tienes prisa en morir?' la mirada de odio que le lanzó ella animó su estado y prosiguió 'Lo siento pero la fiesta no comenzará hasta la llegada de nuestro héroe' dijo tristemente dándole un golpe con el pie a una piedra imaginaria.

'¿Por qué odias tanto a Spiderman?'.

La pregunta encolerizó al Duende. '¡¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡¡Él asesinó a mi padre!! ¡¡Peter fue el culpable de su muerte!! Debe morir...'.

'¿Tu padre?' preguntó MJ extrañada. Era imposible que Peter hubiera matado a alguien.

'Norman Osborn' dijo claramente el Duende accionando unas válvulas de presurización a la altura del cuello. De ellas salió lo que parecía humo a presión y lentamente, con las manos enguantadas, se desprendió de la máscara, dejando a la luz el rostro histérico de Harry Osborn.

MJ no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. 'Harry...'

* * *

**NOTAS DE TAI-CHAN **

_Wiki-wikiiiiiiiiiii!!! Joujoujou... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Espero que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos, que tengáis muchos regalitos y que paséis estas fiestas con vuestros seres más queridos... Este es mi regalo para vosotros (mis lectores favoritos y al parecer únicos xD) así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... joujoujou!!! Me siento como Papá Noel pero sin barba ni barrigón xDD. Y viva las vacacionessssss!!! Son la mejor época del año, jajaja... diré que yo aún no he empezado a estudiar como había prometido... soy un desastre -.-U qué le voy a hacer, hohoho._

_Ahora sobre este capítulo... el otro día alguien me preguntó que por qué no le ponía título a los capítulos... y la respuesta es... tachán tachán... que no me apetece pensar en títulos, jaja, es que ya tengo que pensarlos para el resto de capítulos de mis otros fics y a veces es un rollo porque no sabes qué poner... para este fic de Spidey se me han ocurrido varios pero no es plan de romper la regla y ponerle un título a un capítulo y dejar el resto sin nada... que luego se me celan entre ellos!!! XDD Y eso, lo otro y lo de más allá..._

_Y tal, no¿? Os ha gustado el capítulo¿? Eso espero, sino... V.V En fin, creo que ya es hora de dejar de hablar y pasar a los reviews... _

**Carmen:**_ Mujé desesperáaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! XDD Aquí tienes tu ración de Fic semanal/mensual xDD. Esta vez has aguantado muy bien sin él, deben ser las pastillas que te recetó el médico... dentro de poco ya podrás superar tu adicción de fics (aunque creo que nuestra otra primica Ash está peor que tu la pobre xD) de toas formas ya sabes... juas!! Weno, espero que puedas superar tu obsesión pronto y sobrevivir sin tener que tomar 'sustancias peligrosas' para mantenerte tranquila... xDD (creo que toi exagerando de más, hahaha, pero es que me aburro... y aún toi celebrando el resucitamiento de la muerte de mi amado ordenador xDD). Y tal... Un besaso gitanillaaaaaaaa!!! xDD_

**Ultimate Spider**:_ Wolaaaaaaaaa!!! Me alegro un montón que te siga gustando tanto la historia!!! Espero que esta 'entrada triunfal' del Duende te haya gustado... y también cómo MJ descubre que es Harry en realidad... no me convencía demasiado la idea pero finalmente la dejé tal y como estaba por falta de otras alternativas :p. Bueno, un saludo muu grandeeeeeeeee!! _

**Ash the dragon:**_ Primicaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Sí, reconozco que soy una flojirranca (lo que quiera que signifique eso, jajaja) pero comprende mi vagancia... que por no levantarme a beber llevo con sed casi media hora... xDD En el capítulo no dejo claro quién llama al móvil a MJ pero bueno, te lo explico ahora... es Harry!! Le dice que lo espere allí y entonces aparece como el Duende... lo iba a poner en la historia pero al final no lo hice (la verdad es que me olvidé xDD) y lo de pelear a la parejita... ya sabes que sin peleas ni nada no hay emoción en el fic... de todas formas me alegro de tenerte viviendo tan lejos porque cuando veas cómo tengo planeado acabar el fic me matas... (y lo digo en serio!! XDD Hay, pobre de mi... V.V) pero bueno, de aquí a que lo leas... aún me da tiempo a escapar, cambiar de casa, de ciudad, de país... xDD así que estoy tranquila por ahora... que conste que ya le falta poco!! Creo que en 2 o 3 capítulos más se acaba el fic... weno, tal vez en 4... no sé, depende de muchas cosas... jejeje. Bueno, no me enrollo más, que esto va a quedar larguísimo!! Hahaha. Un besasoooooooooooouuuuuu!!!! _

_¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODO EL MUNDO!!! Y como regalito para mi... REVIEWS!! XDD_

_PD: Fijaos con lo poco que me conformo de regalo... soy fácil de contentar, jajaja._

**Tai **


	7. Capítulo 7

****

**_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._**

_'¿Por qué odias tanto a Spiderman?'._

_La pregunta encolerizó al Duende. '¡¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡¡Él asesinó a mi padre!! ¡¡Peter fue el culpable de su muerte!! Debe morir...'._

_'¿Tu padre?' preguntó MJ extrañada. Era imposible que Peter hubiera matado a alguien._

_'Norman Osborn' dijo claramente el Duende accionando unas válvulas de presurización a la altura del cuello. De ellas salió lo que parecía humo a presión y lentamente, con las manos enguantadas, se desprendió de la máscara, dejando a la luz el rostro histérico de Harry Osborn._

_MJ no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. 'Harry...'_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**

* * *

**

Algo en la mente de Mary Jane se encendió y comprendió cosas que no entendía; la muerte del padre de Harry, el enfado entre los dos mejores amigos... pero aún no tenía claros todos los puntos. ¿Spiderman había matado al señor Osborn? Era algo difícil de creer, imposible, pensó.

'Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué...?' tartamudeó confusa por la inesperable revelación.

El Duende no respondió.

'Pero hoy será mi venganza. La venganza de la familia Osborn. Spiderman morirá, Peter Parker será historia...' murmuraba relamiéndose de impaciencia 'Ya falta poco, ya falta poco, solo tendremos que esperar un poco más...' decía como si hablara con alguien. MJ se sentía aterrorizada.

'Pero Harry... Peter es tu mejor amigo...' protestó.

'¡¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE!!' bramó furioso '¡¡Alguien que asesina a tu padre no puede llamarse tu mejor amigo!!'

MJ no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Peter no le había contado nada y eso le dolía en lo más profundo; no había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo, además no era posible que Peter hubiera matado al señor Osborn aunque si fuera así... ¿por qué lo habría hecho? Según conocía ella la historia, el padre de Harry había muerto por una profunda herida en el abdomen y con varios moratones por todo el cuerpo, posiblemente a causa de una pelea... ¿con Peter? ¿o con Spiderman? La última opción parecía la más sensata pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había muerto Norman Osborn? ¿Por qué estaba Peter o Spiderman implicado en todo esto? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta...

'Peter me traicionó...' murmuraba Harry como para sí 'sabía quién era la araña y me lo ocultó... tuvo que venir el Doctor Octopus para traerme al asesino de mi padre para poder desenmascararlo... y cuando le vi la cara... se la vi... era Peter... Peter Parker, mi mejor amigo... me había traicionado durante todos aquellos años... y juré venganza. La muerte del Duende sería vengada. Mi padre seguía vivo dentro del Duende y ahora el Duende está dentro de mi... los tres somos uno. Los tres tenemos un odio común y nuestro objetivo es matar a la araña.'

Mary Jane había escuchado atentamente con un temor creciente. Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían a simple vista.

'Pero no te preocupes MJ, tu estarás a salvo hasta que llegue él. Eres su punto débil y sufrirá antes de su muerte, de eso me encargaré yo. Peter vendrá a rescatarte, iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti, estoy seguro'.

Diciendo esto el Duende se dio la vuelta y se subió al aerodeslizador que aguardaba allí.

'Lo siento, tendrás que quedarte aquí un rato... tengo que ir de caza...' dijo antes de salir volando de la nave industrial donde estaban. Pero para sorpresa de MJ regresó y oprimió un botón de un mando a distancia que hizo que la estructura en la que se encontraba ella virara en 180º y pudiera ver lo que tenía detrás.

'Esto es para que puedas seguir mi caza. Tómalo como un regalo que te hago' y se fue riendo.

MJ se había visto a sí misma en una gran pantalla y al principio no comprendió. Solo hasta que se fue el Duende se dio cuenta de para qué servía aquello; el Duende llevaba incorporada una cámara de vídeo en la máscara, a la altura de los ojos, y MJ podía ver lo que él estaba viendo a tiempo real, e incluso oírlo como si ella misma lo estuviera viviendo.

La imagen que aparecía en la pantalla se movía muy rápido, pasando entre edificios alumbrados. De lejos pudo oír doce campanadas y el Duende aceleró aún más. Cuando se detuvo estaba frente a un lugar abandonado y MJ se dio cuenta que prácticamente había atravesado toda la ciudad en menos de dos minutos. La zona parecía estar desierta y no se escuchaba ningún sonido aparte de la propia respiración del Duende, ronca seguramente por la emoción. Los ojos amarillos se dirigieron hacia una parte de su brazo derecho y MJ pudo ver a través de ellos que el malhechor tenía oculta allí una extraña cápsula.

'Llegas tarde' dijo una voz algo distorsionada pero que MJ reconoció y que luego, la imagen que vio por la pantalla, le dio la razón. Spiderman, Peter, estaba allí colgado del techo y se deslizaba graciosamente por una telaraña boca abajo hacia el suelo.

'Tú has llegado temprano'.

'¿Dónde está Mary Jane?' preguntó directamente Spiderman, sin querer alargar más aquella estúpida conversación.

'Jajaja... ¿acaso importa ella ahora?'.

MJ podía ver toda la escena según la veía el Duende y eso la inquietaba porque era como si estuviese allí pero sin estar, tenía a Peter tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella...

'¿Dónde está MJ?' repitió Spiderman volviendo a su verticalidad humana. El Duende había bajado del aerodeslizador y ambos se encontraban a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro.

'No te lo diré tan fácilmente' entonces le echó a Spiderman la cápsula que tenía escondida bajo el antebrazo pero el hombre-araña fue más rápido y esquivó el lanzamiento.

'No caeré otra vez en la misma trampa' advirtió Peter desde el techo. Agarrado como estaba disparó dos fuertes hilos de telaraña hacia el Duende, que también se libró de ellos con un ágil movimiento.

El tira y afloja duró un poco más hasta que de pronto Spiderman desapareció entre las sombras. MJ notaba la respiración del Duende entrecortada por el ejercicio pues Spiderman no le había dejado un segundo de descanso... y viceversa. Ahora la pantalla se movía en círculos.

'¿Dónde estás arañita? ¿Asustada en un rincón?' iba diciendo el Duende con voz lánguida mientras se movía rápidamente en busca de Spiderman. El lugar era bastante amplio y con muchos recovecos pero pudo ver la sombra del trepamuros y se acercó hacia ella sigilosamente para cogerlo desprevenido. '¡¡Aaaaah!!' gritó cuando solo cogió aire.

Entonces dos potentes proyectiles le dieron en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

'Ah, ah...' dijo Spiderman desde algún otro lugar 'Creo que te has equivocado bicho verde' su voz sonó divertida y socarrona.

El Duende soltó un gruñido mientras se erguía. MJ notaba cómo su furia aumentaba por momentos porque escuchaba claramente su respiración. Estaba empezando a cansarse del juego 'Spiderman...' iba susurrando con los dientes apretados '...creo que olvidas a MJ... y si no apareces pronto puedo cansarme y marcharme para que no la veas nunca más...'

'¿Qué quieres?' dijo el arácnido desde el techo. Su tono había cambiado a uno más serio y grave y Mary Jane pudo verlo aparecer en la pantalla. El Duende lo tenía delante de él.

'Ya lo sabes Peter Parker. Venganza. Tu muerte' respondió el Duende apoyándose en una de las columnas que sujetaban los cimientos del lugar. Ahora estaba tomando él nuevamente el control de la situación, como debía ser.

'¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Eres la primera persona que me lo dice' se burló para luego añadir 'Si tú sabes mi identidad es justo que yo conozca la tuya'.

'La justicia es una palabra que un insecto como tú no debería utilizar' dijo desdeñoso 'Pero está bien, te lo diré si me acompañas' accedió el Duende dispuesto a ceder un poco de su campo.

'¿Acompañarte? ¿A una de tus trampas?'.

'Puede' reconoció 'Pero también dónde está tu amada Mary Jane'.

Entonces la reacción de Spiderman cambió 'Como le hayas hecho algo juro por lo más sagrado que mañana habrá una esquela con tu nombre en el Bugle'. Otra vez, pensó mientras seguía al Duende para salir de donde estaban y volvía a su cabeza la misteriosa identidad del bichejo.

MJ no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor. Se acercaban, eso lo veía. Veía cómo el Duende se aseguraba entre risitas de que Spiderman lo estaba siguiendo y como de pronto detenía su avance por el cielo con un movimiento de pierna y le indicaba al hombre-araña que se detuviera. Así lo hizo éste y se quedó inmóvil sobre el tejado hasta que el Duende se acercó a él. A MJ le parecía raro porque no había escuchado ningún sonido sobre ella pero de todas formas gritó, aunque en vano porque nadie la escuchó.

'¿Dónde está Mary Jane?'.

'Ahí abajo' reveló el hombre de verde 'Baja, adelante... ¿o es que no te fías de mi?' rió. Entonces sin que el trepamuros se diera cuenta activó una grabación en la que se escuchaban los gritos de MJ pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Ella, atada desde donde estaba, se sorprendió por la astucia del Duende; había engañado a Spiderman y lo había llevado hasta un lugar muy alejado de donde realmente estaba y seguramente allí planeaba matarlo. Horrorizada gritó por encima de los sonidos que salían de la pantalla por donde estaba viendo todo pero le fue inútil, Spiderman acababa de desaparecer por una de las ventanas y se introducía ágilmente en aquel lugar...

'Hasta luego Spiderman...' dijo la voz del Duende con malicia mientras oprimía un botón y se escuchaba instantes después una explosión debajo suya, haciendo que al principio una parte del edificio se derrumbara y luego le siguiera la otra.

MJ gritó como nunca antes lo había echo, como si ese aullido de desesperación pudiera llegar a los oídos de Peter y así salvarlo, alertarlo de que todo era una trampa del Duende, de que ella no estaba allí, de que era todo culpa suya... No puede ser pensaba con el alma en vilo No puede estar muerto... no... no... no por favor... pedía Mary Jane sin parpadear, esperando que de un momento a otro viera aparecer a Spiderman por entre los escombros humeantes, pero con el paso de los segundos, de los minutos, esa certeza se fue disipando, notaba el pecho tan oprimido que le empezaba a costar respirar y los jadeos y sollozos inundaban ya la estancia. Los ojos, arrasados en lágrimas de dolor, no le dejaban ver las imágenes que seguían dibujándose en la gran pantalla. La culpa que sentía la estaba destrozando. Hasta hacía poco había tenido la esperanza de volverlo a ver, la convicción de que él la salvaría y volverían juntos a casa había ocultado casi por completo el sentimiento de posible pérdida y ahora que ésta se había hecho real se sentía desorientada, sin esperanzas. El dolor era tal que le impedía pensar aunque una pregunta no dejaba de rondarle la mente '¿Y si está vivo...?' pero su razón la desechaba, el Duende tenía demasiadas ganas de acabar con Spiderman como para cometer un error. Estaba muerto, eso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

* * *

** EL RINCÓN DE TAI-CHAN**

**

* * *

**

_Feliz año nuevooooooooooouuuuu!! Sé que va con un poco de retraso pero como no actualizaba desde el año pasado pos había que felicitar durante el 1º capítulo del año, que ha cuadrado este 18 de enero... Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie y que los deseos pedidos surjan su efecto a lo largo de este 2005 (ya falta menos para Spidey 3, hahaha). Por mi parte han empezado los agobios con el acercamiento de los exámenes de febrero... hay tanto que estudiaaaaaaaaar!! Pero si tengo tanto que estudiar qué hago aquí¿? XDD Excelente pregunta que se hace mi madre en ocasiones y que yo siempre le respondo... es que mamá, así me relajo... y oye, sonará a coña pero es verdad!! XD Será el sonido de las teclas, el murmullo de la CPU o los ruidos de los zumbidos del MSN (no va por nadie Ash!! XDD), pero el caso es que me tranquiliza... es tan kawaii mi ordenador!! (V) --Es un corazón xDD y ahora con el fondo de pantalla que tiene aún está más guapo, jajajaja no me tomes por loca al oírme hablar así de una máquina!! Que ya llega con que mis padres me miren con mala cara cuando me ven hablando con la pantalla y riéndome yo sola xDD El caso es que hasta mediados de febrero no creo que suba el próximo capítulo -.- porque los estudios me comerán gran parte de las tardes (por no decir todas las tardes xD)._

_Bueno, la verdad es que creo que nada más así que paso a mis queridos reviews... ._

_**Carmen:** Primicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! XDD Me pides una conversación reveladora a estas alturas¿? XDD Sabes que yo me hago esperar para esas cosas... muahahahahaha (risa malvada xD) Hoy no me encuentro animada como pa seguir disiendo tonterías de las mías pero ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews y que son muy... 'instructivos' jajaja, espero por el de este capítulooooooooooooooo (y también espero verte que hace un par de días que no te cheiro!! Jojojo). Un besaso primica/gitanillaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Por cierto, tengo que pasarte un audio wenísimo!! XDD_

_**Ash:** Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! XDD Ya sabía que la llamada de MJ era tuya pero puse que había sido Harry para despistar... o es que no me conoces¿? Jajaja. Cuando sigas nuestro fic conjunto avísame!! Que tenemos que enseñárselo a Carmen para que lo lea también... xDD Métele todas las paranoias que se te ocurran y haz guiños con otras películas y series y cosas de estas que asín queda más chulooooooo!! En fins, supongo que hablaremos dentro de na por el MSN_

_**Ultimate Spider:** Wolaaaaaaaaa!!! Sin comentarios¿? Eso es bueno o malo¿? Jajaja, espero que lo primero!!! Gracias por tu review!! Espero que este capítulo te guste!! Xaaaaauuusss!!!_

_**Andrea Sumeragi**__: Buenaaaaaaass!! . No sabes la ilusión que me hizo recibir tu review!! Una nueva incorporación!! Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y de que te hayas dado el atracón de leerte los 6 capítulos de golpe (lo que quiere decir que te gustó P). Yo tampoco sabía de esta sección hasta que probé a entrar una vez y mira, ahora llevo 3 fics de Spiderman a las espaldas xDD Porque yo también soy de la sección de 'Anime' jejeje, en la de HP entré también varias veces, lo mismo hemos leído algún fic las dos D Y tranquila, la parte MJ/Peter llegará... xD Un saludooooooooo!!!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítuloooooooooooooo!!! O sino por el MSN primicaaaaaass!!_

**Tai**


End file.
